The present invention relates to a garlic press and more particularly pertains to a dual function garlic press which is capable of first dicing and then crushing food items such as garlic cloves and the like.
Conventional garlic presses operate by first placing food item such as a garlic clove in the receiving chamber, and then closing the upper handle and the lower handle to cause the plunger to crush the garlic clove in the receiving chamber and the crushed garlic is extruded from the holes in the receiving chamber. After crushing the garlic clove, there is always a film of garlic or garlic residues left in the receiving chamber which is normally discarded.